Priorities
by Sully-van
Summary: Instead of running from the police, phantom thief Fire Fist Ace awaits on top of a building, waiting for his boyfriend and fellow phantom thief, Straw Hat. Ace/Luffy


Note: I was thinking about tuxedo mask and.. yeah. Please imagine Ace and Luffy in silly phantom thief outfits(or suits idc).

* * *

**Priorities**

* * *

Ace sits on of one of the tallest buildings in the city, ignoring the obvious commotion on the streets. He yawns and crosses his arms as a pillow for his head, leaning heavily on an antenna. A green, watermelon inspired bag rests on his lap, holding something precious that most would not expect if you did not know who Ace was.

Ace guessed it was risky, sitting here waiting with his bag, after all, being a well-known thief could be rather trying.

But he doesn't sweat it, because he had done riskier before and who he was waiting for was completely worth it.

It takes a little while longer, but the clear sound of something elastic snapping back together and an familiar, happy peal of laughter breaks through the sound of the frantic search on the streets. Really, one would think by now they would be smart enough to look up high instead of the ground.

Ace grins, wide and happy, and sits up, letting the bag on his lap slide to the ground.

On the other side of the building, peering at the large illuminated city around them, is a teen, skinny and lean and utterly familiar to Ace. The teen dons a straw hat that's tattered around the edges and wears a bright red vest and shorts. His own red and decorated backpack leans against the ledge.

"Are you trying to fall back off, Luffy?" Ace teases, knowing well that even if the teen fell off he can easily get back on. "Need a hand?"

"Ace," Luffy says, turning around. His lips are curved into a pout and blue eyes playful. "Are you gunna push me off?"

Ace brings a finger to his lips and hums in thought. "I dunno... What's the point you can snap back up, you human bungee cord. Besides, we don't have much time."

"Aww, it's really fun though! A lot of people freak out, shishishi!"

Ace blanches. "Most people don't throw themselves off of buildings for fun or have the ability to stretch."

"Huh, weird." Luffy says, standing up from the ledge. He turns towards Ace and smiles with all of his teeth, brighter than all of the city lights combined. Ace can't help the way his stomach flips. He doesn't even have time to brace himself, because Luffy's arms are stretching and quickly shortening the distance between both males, as Luffy's body is launched to Ace.

The land in a heap on the building, Ace hitting the pavement hard and Luffy landing on top of him in hysterical laughter.

It doesn't hurt much thanks to Ace's own ability and Luffy isn't that heavy, the freckled male actually enjoying feeling their bodies pressed together, but Ace knocks Luffy on head with his fist anyways.

"Stop doing that," he scolds halfheartedly, knowing that Luffy won't take in seriously.

Meeting his expectations, Luffy laughs joyously and reaches over to place a soft, chaste kiss on Ace's lips. "Sorry Ace! Does your head hurt?"

It didn't, but that didn't stop Ace from humming thoughtfully and saying, "A little, nothing another kiss couldn't fix."

Luffy smirks and his eyes narrow playfully, his back arching a bit before he traps one of his soft, pink lips between his teeth.

"I can fix that." He nearly purrs, closing the space between them and sealing their lips together once more.

It's soft and slow at first, lips moving in sync. The tender kiss escalates however, when Ace's hands grab Luffy's hips and presses the younger male closer, his tongue slipping through Luffy's plump lips that part easily for him.

Luffy laughs playfully when Ace's tongue begins to trace over the ridges on the roof of his mouth and his teeth, before pressing his own tongue against Ace's roughly. His arms reach up and tangle in Ace's wavy hair, using them to pull Ace's face even closer.

Ace's hips grind against Luffy's, the friction causing their breath to hitch in sync.

When they part for air, Luffy extends his neck, giving Ace access to press kisses to his neck, all while continuing to grind his hips against the freckled mans underneath him. Ace sucks and nips at Luffy's neck, aiming for the areas he knows are sensitive. Luffy's breathy, sweet sighs are perfect motivation to continue, until Luffy grabs Ace by the hair and slams their lips back together, the splotchy red marks covering Luffy's neck already darkening.

Ace's hands begin to wander, slipping his hands under Luffy's vest and tracing shapes all over Luffy's lean stomach and back with the tips of his fingers, causing the younger teen on top of him to giggle into their heated kiss.

The commotion on the streets continues to grow louder, not that Ace or Luffy cares. That is, until the sound of helicopter blades pierces the air.

Ace sighs and deflates, pressing one final kiss to Luffy's lips before parting.

"Wanna continue this at my place?" He says, hopeful.

"Yeah!" Luffy chirps breathily, sitting up to straddle Ace's hips. And damn does the teen look gorgeous in the night light, his black hair messed up and cheeks flushed red as he smiles down at Ace. Ace hums softly and thinks about how lucky he is. "Wanna make it a race?"

The twenty year old grins and sits up, knocking Luffy off of his lap and reaches for his own hat which had fallen off when Luffy had tackled him minutes ago. "What does the winner get?"

Luffy hums thoughtfully like Ace had done minutes ago, before looking back at his boyfriend and fellow thief. "Winner gets to top?"

Ace smirks, "Nothing new for me, but you're on."

Luffy pouts, his eyes filled with playful determination. "I'm gonna win, just watch!"

"Uh huh, sure. Remember that when you're begging me for more." Ace teases low in Luffy's ear, causing the seventeen year old to flush and he playfully shoves Ace away, never denying what Ace said.

Quickly, they can hear the helicopter coming closer. Sure enough, a bright light flashes on both thieves and the crackle of a megaphone can be heard.

"Fire Fist and Straw Hat," an officer says from the helicopter. "Put your hands up! You two are under arrest for theft and aiding and abiding crime!"

Both Ace and Luffy look at the helicopter, unfazed and unimpressed before turning back to each other.

"I guess that's our cue."

"Yep! See you soon!"

And like that, both Ace and Luffy start dashing in different directions, grabbing their bags.

Both thieves dash to their bags and the ledges of the buildings, jumping off without a second thought. Ace bursts into a flurry of flames, jumping to the next, smaller, building as Luffy's arms stretch like rubber and he takes ahold of another building, shooting off like a slingshot into the night, swinging from building to building like a monkey. Both males were wearing identicals grins.

The chase was on.


End file.
